Promise Me Forever
by royaltotheloyal
Summary: After Charlie's death, and the loss of Bella's friends and Renee, will Edward finally decide to change her for good? Will the meeting with the werewolves turn out to be diaster?
1. anticipation

1. Anticipation

Stephanie Meyer owns all, I own nothing...

B.P.O.V

I sat on the couch at the Cullen's mansion listening to Emmett and Edward argue yet again over the impending meeting with the werewolves. I had heard this argument daily since moving in with the family after Charlie's death two months earlier. At an out-of-town police convention, Charlie was hit by a stray bullet in a robbery while on break from the meeting. The bank took all of his possessions including the house, the cruiser, and even my truck. I was officially homeless.

"She deserves the right to come long!" Emmett boomed, shaking the foundation and forcing me to jump and lean back farther into the couch. "No Emmett! She will end up getting hurt, I can't deal with that!" Edward argued, breaking down at the thought of my possible injury, then almost immediately tensing again. Emmett refused to back down easily.

"It's about her future with us and she should co-" Emmett began, only to be cut off with a tremendous "NO!!!". At this point, I had had enough and jumped from the couch between the brothers. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!!". At this the two sat, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I'm tired of this argument, it's 11:30, I haven't eaten since 8:00 this morning, my ears hurt from you guys yelling constantly for the past four hours, and I am going to the meeting because it is about me. You have no choice, end of discussion." I tried control my temper, but was having little success. Renee and I had been fighting every day until finally she left, not speaking to me, back to Jacksonville. I was tired of anger, I needed peace and quiet. I turned toward the door to leave finding Edward already there.

He was there, blocking the door, holding his keys. He looked tired and I felt a pang of regret for my scolding. "Come on, I'll get you some food.". he sounded tired as well, but simply moved aside to let me through the door.

I moved forward toward Edward slowly, reaching up to touch the side of his face. He was so beautiful, even as sad as he looked. "Edward, I'm so sorry, since Charlie died, I really just can't take all this anger.". I hoped he could see the sincerity in my eyes as I tried to gauge his reaction.

He closed his eyes and pressed in closer to my hand, gently touching the palm to his lips. An involuntary shiver ran through me, making him smile into the kiss. 'Let's get you some food, before you lose any more weight." he smiled my crooked smile as pushed me out the door and into the car. After getting me a Big Mac and a Sprite, Edward headed down a different road. I recognized this as the road leading to the meadow.

Instantly, I became anxious and confused about his motives for traveling to the meadow in the middle the night. "Edward why are we going to the mea-". He cut me off, simply stating that it was a surprise.

E.P.O.V

As I turned down the road leading to the meadow, I could hear Bella's heart start to race. A look of confusion spread across her face. I fought to hide my smile at this, she was so cute when she was oblivious to what was going on.

After Charlie's death, Bella lost everything, even that damned truck, which I was excited about because maybe now I could get her a new one, after she recovered. Renee came up here to Forks to try and take Bella back, which she refused stating that she would rather live on the streets than with her and Phil. Before this there had been a string of fights leading to Renee's lack of involvement in her daughter's life. Now I had the real conflict- with no parents, I had no more excuses for not changing her.

Surprisingly, the thought of me changing Bella into a vampire did not make me angry. I was anxious and excited about the possibility of her being mine- truly mine for all eternity. Now that both sides of her family and her human friends had lost contact with her, it was easier to take her without repercussions or question.

Bella touched my hand, pulling me out of my daze. She looked concerned and I fought the urge to kiss her and take the look from her face. I would save that for the meadow as of right now. "Finished eating I see." I said, trying to make her realize that I was fine. As I smiled at her, I heard her heart beat increase making me smile wider. I loved the affect I had on her, I just wished the she could feel the affect she had on me.

B.P.O.V

Edward stopped the car, and was almost instantaneously at my side, pulling me into his arms. He pressed me to the car, kissing my neck up to my jawline and back It felt amazing as always and I tilted my head to let him continue. He pulled away and even in the dark, I could see that his eyes were onyx. "Edward, are you gonna be alright? Your eyes are rather dark.". At this, he seemed to think, before leaning forward touching his lips to mine. "I'll be fine love, no worries." His eyes had already begun to lighten, so I wasn't concerned.

After picking me up off the ground, he shot through the forest and into the meadow in a matter of just seconds. He set me down, than began to kiss me again. After a while he stopped to let me breathe then laid me down, hovering over me. Grabbing both of my hands and pinning them over my head with one of his, he leaned in for another round.

The grip that he had on my wrists began to tighten gradually until eventually I thought he was break them. "Edward, your hurting my wrists. Stop." I managed to choke out. He let go immediately and darted across the field, putting his head in his hands and sighing loudly. When I had finished inspecting my wrists for possible cuts and finding none, I went and sat in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"Edward, it's fine, really, see no cuts, scrapes or broken bones." He still hadn't moved so I reached for his arm. He didn't move away from my touch as I had suspected him to do. Instead, he took hold of my hand and began to check them himself, as if disbelieving my statement. After finishing his inspection, he relaxed a little.

"It's still going to bruise. Bella I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention to my grip. I can't believe I hurt you." the anguish in his voice was clearly distinguishable.

"You know, Edward, that this is why I want to make this decision. So that we won't have to be careful, so that you can't slip up and hurt me on accident. After the change...we could... um... do more...". I blushed at the thought of us going farther with our relationship. Of course, Edward noticed and responded by reaching up and stroking the side of my face.

"I know, love, I have thought about that also...". Oh God! He has toughs thoughts too! "But I will miss this." He said as he ran his hand down the side of my neck.

E.P.O.V.

Bella never ceased to amaze me. I had almost broken her wrists, without really applying that much force, and yet she was here trying to reassure me that everything would be alright. "You know, Edward, that this is why I want to make this decision. So that we won't have to be careful, so that you can't slip up and hurt me on accident. After the change...we could... um... do more...".

Had toughs words really just come out of her mouth? It was like she could read my mind sometimes. I knew that after the change was complete that we could go farther, a thought that visited my mind frequently. For Bella to be having the same thoughts was a relief to me, she wanted me like I wanted her.

She blushed as she said this, probably because of some mental picture that she had received. Her blush always made me want her more, her blood and her body.

"Your blush is really quite arousing, my love." She blushed a deeper shade of crimson that I love so much. I decided that now would be the perfect time. I had carried the ring around with me for weeks, waiting on the time and it had finally arrived. "Bella, the love of my existence, I have a very important question... Will you marry me?"


	2. Decisions

**2. Decisions**

B.P.O.V.

The words echoed in my head as every conversation with Renee came back to me. "Wait until after college" "Wait until your 30". But above them all, I heard my own voice, screaming a resounding "YES!". I was so thrilled that I couldn't speak so began nodding hoping he would understand. Once he did, he grabbed me around the waist and began twirling us around in huge circles in a dance of joy. He stopped, looking like he just hit the jackpot, smiled and kissed me saying thank you over and over again.

E.P.O.V.

She said yes, the angel that I had stolen had said yes to me. I couldn't contain my exuberance at the thought of Bella being my wife, at last and for all eternity. But it was not only my decision anymore, we had to work out an agreement with the wolves. Those _dogs_ had a say in my happiness and neither Bella or I liked the situation at hand. Carlisle thinks that it is proper and necessary that the pack have themselves heard, and as the head of the family, he has final say for the most part.

A.P.O.V.

_A woman in a simple white halter top wedding dress adjusts some flowers while sitting patiently in a small room, apparently waiting for someone to come get her. Somebody opens the door behind her and tells her it's time to go. She turns around... It's Bella!!!!!! _

The vision went through me and I couldn't grasp what I had just seen. It was Bella, but not a Human Bella. The Bella in this vision was pale, like us, with long flowing brown hair down to her lower back. But the thing that told me for sure that this was not a human Bella, was the red eyes that replaced her usual brown- black pupils. Even with those eyes, she was stunning , I would say that she would revivalRosalie's beauty. But if I saw this vision... that means that Edward proposed... but even better, Bella said yes!!! And that also means that the werewolves had agreed to let us have her!!!! Edward will be pleased to hear that update... even if it is just an assumption. Oh! The shopping opportunities ahead! Now I just have to wait for the two of them to get home from wherever they are...

B.P.O.V.

Edward stopped kissing me and went through his pockets. He brought out a small black box, and when he opened it, the most beautiful ring a had ever seen. It had a center stone of sapphire, my birth stone, surrounded by smaller diamonds, set in a white gold band. "This was my mother's ring... well one of the many... but I thought that it would look perfect on you, everything looks perfect on you." I gawked it the gem he had just set in place, this piece of jewelry was at least a century old and he just put it on _my_ hand. What if I trip and it breaks, or I lose it... How would I ever repay him? "Don't worry love, nothing will happen to this ring, you won't have time to misplace it... the meeting is in two days." TWO DAYS!!! That date was so short for deciding the fate of my existence. I know at least one werewolf that will completely disagree to the transformation, Jacob. He still believes that with time he has a shot at winning me over, to have me leave Edward from him. It will never happen and yet he persists. The sun had started to come up and it had been a long day. Edward picked me up and ran to the car to head for home so that I could sleep. The minute the car started down the road, I fell asleep, the ring was the last thing I saw as I drifted off.

E.P.O.V.

We got back to the house around five in the morning, and after laying Bella down in our room, I went to check with Alice about any possible visions she might have had regarding the meeting with the flea bags.

Walking down the hall, I could hear Alice screaming in her head "FINALLY!!!!". Confused I got to the room as Jasper was leaving. "Seriously, if I have to hear one more detail of her planning I'm running away..." he said it jokingly. "What planning??" He only pointed to the room then took off down the stairs. As soon as I walked in Alice's vision came at me, I was confused until at last the woman turned around. _She turns around... It's Bella!!!!!! _The image left me and I returned to the bright green room that Alice and Jasper shared. Alice's face showed pure joy at the concept of our marriage. The thing that jolted me was not the vision of my love in the wedding dress, it was the _vampire_ version of my beautiful Bella the startled me. Why was she changed? Did that mean that things are going to go well with the wolves tonight?? And if so... my Bella is mine for the taking.

"Oh Edward please please please let me help oh, I'd be so happy!!!" She sounded like a five year old begging for candy at a grocery store. "Alice, we'll see after the meeting tonight." Her face fell into a pout and she marched out of the room with a "humph". It was seven o'clock and Bella would be sleeping for several more hours, so I had free time to ponder. Just at that moment though, Emmett bounded into the room "Halo playoff!!!! Let's go!!!!"

B.P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around the room for Edward not finding him. A crash came from downstairs followed by muffled curses from Emmett. _They must be playing Halo_. I looked at the clock and found out that it was close the three in the afternoon and I was hungry. I wondered downstairs to the living room, or what used to be the living room. It was in shambles from the serious competition between the three men in the house. I ducked as a chair flew my way hitting the wall behind me. Edward saw this and punched Emmett in the side of the head and he fell to the floor. "Play nice, boys." I stated before walking into the kitchen to look for food. Edward was there waiting for me by the time I got to the refrigerator. "There won't be any food in there love." He jingled his keys and headed towards the door.

After receiving my food and returning to the house I ate and went to finish a book I had been reading for several days while the boys continued their competition. After what seemed like less than a hour, Edward came in to tell me that at last, the time had come. Where had the time gone? Was I ready for this decision, what would happen if they refused to let me go? I began to panic and hid myself in Edward embrace for comfort. He carried me downstairs to the rest of the family do designate who got what vehicle. While the discussed rides at a pace too fast for me, I watched. _This is __my__ family. This is __my__ home, I won't let them take it from me. _Alice woke me from my trance asking if I felt alright and if I needed to stay behind. _Like hell. _Finally in the cars, me and Edward in the back of his Volvo while Jasper drove to the clearing we had chosen as a neutral ground.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dragged out of the car and run through the dense forest to the meeting place. We were early, of coarse, and while we waited Alice set up an area for me to sit for the duration of the meeting or if I wanted to sleep. I was considering a nap, until the pack came into the clearing. They did look menacing and I'm sure if I didn't know who the boys beneath the fur truly were, I would run away screaming. I looked them over and found Sam in the middle as leader and Jacob along with Embry to the far left of the line, as punishment for disobeying the rules. Their disagreement about my choice had caused problems inside the pack. Sam and the majority of the group agreed, if they let me go, become a vampire, that it would solve all problems with vampires for generations. Only Jacob and Embry (because of the fact that Jacob was his best friend and would go along with anything that involved fighting) had serious issues with this logic.

The wolves held a strong line except for Sam who turned around back to the forest and returned a few minutes later transformed back into human form. "This will be easier on both sides if I can speak for myself." He said returning to his place in line. With one glance to his left with an evil glare at the two rebels that they held in line, he continued. "As a majority rule, with a few _exceptions_, the pack has reached a unified decision as well as a compromise." My heart soared with the anticipation of their decision. "We have decided to let Bella go with you, if you agree to never return to Washington." Two things happened at that moment that will forever be branded in my memory. Edward picking me up and kissing me like he never had before, pure joy and triumph radiated off of him. And the other was a tremendous roar erupting from the opposite side of the field I saw Jacob fly through the air at me and Emmett with a blur of white tackling him down with a huge "crack". After he had him down I turned my head before I heard the next crack of Jacob's neck. He was dead. I gasped and felt myself being propelled through the air.

I knew that the person carrying me was a vampire because of the cold and the speed. But I did not open my eyes, I was afraid of what I might see if I opened them. After what seemed like a long time, I heard a door slam and felt a couch beneath me. When I opened my eyes, instead of Edward like I was expecting, I found Jasper sitting on a chair across from me. "Ask me what happened if you want, if not that is perfectly okay I know your feeling very confused right now." I laughed because of the hint he had made toward his own power. He smiled and I feel myself relaxing back into the couch. "Okay, what happened, is Jacob dead?" I had to ask because somehow it didn't feel real yet, Jacob the boy that used to be my best friend, was dead.

"Yes, Bella, Jacob is dead, I am terribly sorry that you lost your friend but you must understand that Emmett was only trying to protect you at first. You couldn't hear him but he was saying some terrible things 'If I can't have her no one can'. Emmett was scared for you. After Jacob went down, Embry came after Emmett but Edward and Alice were faster. Edward told me to get you out of there before things got out of control. Isn't it remarkable that the rest of the pack never broke ranks to aid them at all? They must have been having major problems with the two to just let them die like that..." He trailed off trying to gauge my reaction. "So we won, I mean, I'm going with you?" He started laughing and only nodded a "yes" before sitting back and looking at me astonished. "Let me get this right... your friend was just killed in front of you and you also know that another young boy was murdered as well and you still want to be with us?"

"Jacob was my friend yes, at one point in time, but he changed and he wasn't my Jacob anymore. It is a shame that Embry died also, he used to be so very nice but I could never chose them over you." With that he shrugged and went to turn on the tv.

E.P.O.V.

When we got back from cleaning up I found Bella asleep on the couch and Jasper in the recliner watching an infomercial on an apparently amazing set of culinary utensils. "She said she wanted to wait up for you." He laughed and got up from the chair to go to Alice. I shook Bella awake and took her upstairs to the room. She changed and climbed into bed and laid against me. "I love you" was all she had time to say before she fell asleep again. _I love you too my angel, now and forever._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Truly sorry to all of the Jacob fans out there but I believe that Edward and Bella deserve to be together and the only way for that to happen is for Jacob to be removed for good. Thanks for reading hoped you liked it. R&R please criticism welcome. Third coming up ASAP. Also thanks to Reahna my fanfic buddy for helping with the chapter...


End file.
